After all this time
by SimpleDelicacy
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Host Club went off their seperate ways, or since they've seen eachother for that matter. It's my first OHSHC story! Main pairing is TamaxHaru / Let me know if I should continue where this is going. RxR


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

It's been 8 years since the Host Club went off their seperate ways, or since they've seen eachother for that matter.  
A lot has changed, including a new addition to the home of Tamaki and Haruhi who are now happily married living in luxury. Although, she is now a lawyer. Tamaki is happily working as a stay at home daddy while he owns many buisnesses. The Suou home is doing quite well.  
The Hitachiian twins are both working as doctors in the medical field, living together while dating other rich twin girls.  
Who indeed are identical as well.  
Kyouya Ootori, married to a red headed beauty with three little boys, is a big time judge.  
Haninozuka Mitsukuni is a karate instructer along with Mori, who visits eachother on a daily basis over houses. Honey's two little girls about 5 years old, call him "Uncle Mori" while Mori has one 7 year old boy and a 3 year old girl.  
All of the former host club members seem to be doing well. Handling stress of their own families and jobs, but there is still times when they all wonder what happened to the rest of group.

"There now, hush." Tamaki said craddling the beautiful baby Aiko.  
She made a relaxed face looking up at her father with her big brown eyes.  
Tamaki couldn't help but smile and gawk at the child as he reminded him so much.  
"Just like your mother" He said smiling even wider nuzzling the baby agaisnt his nose before he lay the little loved one to rest in her fancy, soft craddle that would be any baby's dream.  
Haruhi just happened to be standing at the doorway watching the entire skit. Smiling with a pink blush on her face at her husband.  
She silently walked over to the blonde haired beauty and stroked down his forearm. He chilled at her touch, surprised. But than turned around to face her lovely self. Dressed in a cute house dress, It was his vision of perfection. He did pick her clothes out, or she would've much rather perfered still being in her pajamas with a stain on her shirt and worn out bunny slippers.  
He kissed her forehead and looked at her with his palm agaisnt her cheek. She brought his hand down and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips, for just.. being such a great dad.  
"Haruhi.." he said brushing her bangs away from her eyes. She gave him a cute small smile and walked back into their huge kitchen to prepare lunch, leaving Tamaki squirming around with his hands on his head and a beet red face, smiling widly, squealing quietly not to wake the baby.  
Haruhi turned to look back at her overly excited husband and thought to herself,  
"Some things just never change." She smiled, reminding her of the host club days.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said scratching his scalp.  
"Yes?" He answered walking around the hospital tending to patients.  
"You did tell Mika and Yumi we had to work over time today?" he asked waiting for his busy twin to give him an answer.  
He heard him gasp and the footsteps running towards the hospital phone.  
"Guess not." Kaoru said smartly writing down names of patients, accidentally writing down Mika's name.  
Kaoru put a listening ear in to the dialing sound of the telephone agaisnt Hikaru. "Damn!" Hikaru cursed slamming his fist in the white hospital walls, causing people to look over.  
"Calm down, I'm sure they'll understand." He said reassuring his brother.  
"How are we going to explain this one Kaoru?" He smirked with a hopeless expression.  
Kaoru shrugged with the same expression, just before their boss had screamed-  
"HITACHIIAN'S! QUIT LOLLY GAGGING AND GET BACK ON THE JOB!"  
"Yes Sir!" The answered in unison. Just like old times, a spark of deja vu in both of their minds.

"Okay everybody take 5!" Honey said as seriously as he could with his voice still with that cute tone.  
"HAI!" the whole class answered firmly as they bowed.  
"Whew, I could really use some sweets about now." Honey said walking over to his stash of candy in a hidden vault back in his office.  
"Mitsukuni" Mori said walking in along with him.  
"What is it Mori-Senpai? " He answered innocently.  
"Here." He answered simply handing him a big slice of strawberry cake.  
"Oh wow my favorite! I haven't eaten this forever!" Honey said shoveling it down quickly with cute pink flowers hovering over him.  
Honey pushed the plate away looking up at his old friend.  
"It's been to long hasn't it?" Honey asked shooting his eye's down towards the remnants of the cake.  
"Yeah." Mori answered, mono tone as usual. But beneath his exterier, he felt the same as his bestfriend did.

"Dad come on!" A 6 year old boy said shaking his fathers shoulders to his advantage while he was on daddy's back.  
"Yeah! Yeah! Outside!" A smaller boy around 4 shouted tugging at his dads pant leg.  
"You promised!" A whiney 8 year old boy said tugging furiously at his other pant leg.  
Kyouya sighed deeply removing kids from himself one by one.  
"Any way I could get of this?" He whispered over to his pretty wife Riri who was tickling her youngest son.  
"Not a chance!" She said very clearly and loudly. Laughing for her husbands defeat.  
"Fine. We'll go to the baseball game." He said gathering them up underneather his arm with his wife under the other.  
After they arrived at the game, the eldest son just happened to notice a large "Ice Cream" sign.  
"Daddy pleaseeeeee?" The whiney one - Heiji cried.  
"Alright, alright, just stop your begging it's quite annoying." Kyouya said purchasing an ice cream.  
"YAYYYY!" Heiji said jumping up with delight. "Yes!" "Yes! "Yes" He continued.  
Riri stopped her son to keep his ice cream from falling off. The other's obivously had no interest in having ice cream but more into getting closer seats.  
"Persistant as ever. Just like.."  
Kyouya looked up at the brillant blue sky thinking of Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru, Honey, and Mori.  
The Host Club.


End file.
